Rollercoaster Of Emotions
by LizzyB22
Summary: Brian has an adopted daughter. He adopted her 5 years ago, right after the heights. He consider her a blood daughter. She is 16. Can the Miami crew and Brian handle her?
1. Default Chapter

2 Fast 2 Furious Fan Fiction

Elizabeth Erin O'Connor

Age- 16

Height- 5'3

Weight- 104

Eyes- Green

Hair- Brown

Nick names- Liz, L, Lizzy B, Liza B, Little Liz, Eli, Izzy, babygirl, and Baby.(Going to refur to her as Liz as a main name.)

Relation- Brian O'Connors adopted daughter.

Piercings- 2 In each ear and belly.

CHAPTER 1

Liz rolled over and looked at her clock. It read '6:45' in bold letters. She got up and took a shower. When she got out she put on a pair of black panties and a matching bra, a short deniem skirt, a black Ramones T-Shirt, and a pair of black flip flops. She was almost done curling her hair when her dad walked in.

"Hurry up Lizzy B." Brian said. "It's 7:30 and if you don't hurry your gonna be late."

"Thanks. I'm almost done." Liz replied. She finished her hair and make up and packed a duffel bag with a pair of shorts and a pair of cheerleading shoes and went down stairs. She grabbed her pink backpack, purse, and her cell phone. She walked into the kitchen where Tej, Suki, Rome, Brian, and Jimmy were eating.

"Morning Guys. I'm ready. Who's taking me to school?" She asked quickly.

"That would be me." Rome said as he stood up.

"Bye Daddy, Bye Suks, Bye Tej, Bye Jimmy." Liz said as she eat person on the cheek. Rome put an arm around her and they walked outside and got into his Spider. The ride to school was pretty silent. When they got there Liz spoke up.

"Can you tell who ever is picking me up, not to pick me up until 5:00?" She asked. "I forgot to tell them I had practice."

"Sure BabyGurl." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed her stuff and walked to the girl's locker room. That's where she and her cheerleading friends hung out before the bell rang. There was a mountian of bags in the corner that she threw hers on top of. It was the girl's basketball locker rooms that they were in and the cheerleaders just put their stuff anywhere. Her best friends KaLee, Bobbijo, and Sarah were all talking when she walked over.

"Hey Guys!" Liz said happily.

"Hey Gurlie!" KaLee responded. KaLee was 5'0, weighs about 90 lbs, she had short brown hair, and brown eyes, with one that was darker than the other and looked really cool. She is really spunky and is really fun to hang around with. Sarah and Bobbijo also said their hellos. Sarah has long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, weighs about 135 and is 5'7. Sarah is the smartest one of the bunch and is really funny. Bobbijo has sholder length blonde hair, green eyes, weighs also 135, and is 5'5. Bobbijo plays soccer and is bunches of fun.

"Where's Mini Me?" Liz asked as she looked around. Mini Me was another one of her close friends. Her name is Erika and she is short, standing at 4'11, has short brown hair, and brown eyes. Liz calls her Mini Me because of her height, and because they kind of look a like. Erika can be a blast and wild at time's.

"Here I am." Erika said as she walked up.

"Okay. I just wanted you guys to be the first to know that I am having a party Friday." KaLee said. "It's gonna be awesome."

"I'll be there." Liz said. All the other girls agreed.

AN: Hey guys! I decided to do another story along with my other one!(Woking Relationships) If you haven't checked that one out please do. I hope you guys like this one! I haven't seen an idea like this before so I thought it would be a good idea... you know, diffrent. lol. Also tell me if you think IO should go on with this story. Please review.. they usually make my day! lol. Well thanks!


	2. Chaper 2

Chapter 2

Liz was sitting in 7th period waiting for the bell to ring when Sarah, who was sitting next to her, started talking.

"This class is freaking retarted." Sarah whispered with a sigh.

"I know." Liz replied in a hushed. "Look at her eye shadow. It looks like Mi Mi's from the Drew Carey Show." Both girls started laughing and the teacher looked up.

"Is there something funny about this duscission?" The English teacher asked.

"No Mrs. Franks." Both girls replied simontaniously.

"Well than I suggest you Can It." She said. Liz rolled her eyes. She never did like that teacher. The teacher saw this and spoke up. "You can stay after school with me in detention tomorrow Miss O'Connor." Liz gritted her teeth.

The bell rang and she packed up her stuff and went to her locker. KaLee, Erika, BBJ, and Sarah soon walked up.

"Can you believe her?" Liz asked. "Well then I suggest you 'Can It'." She mimicked. All the girls laughed and Liz turned serious.

"If my dad finds out, he's never going to let me go to the party." She said.

"Sneak Out." Erika suggested.

"Naw. I think I'm just gonna tell him. If he's unreasonable about it then I'll sneak out." Liz told them.

Sarah laughed. "Your one crazy white girl."

(Cheerleading Practice.)

The boys basketball team and the cheerleader had to split the gym on Thurdsay's so having cheerleading practice with 15 girls was tough. The basketball team kept moving over and after trying the routine and not being able to do all the stunts and tumbling Whitney, the captain, spoke up.

"Alright guys. Practicing is no use if we can't do everything so go on home. We'll have another practice next week." All the girls thanked her and went to the locker room. Liz called Rome on her cell phone.

"This is Peirce. Talk to me." He said.

Liz laughed. "Hey Rome. It's me. The basketball team was hogging the gym so do you think you can some get me now?"

"Sure thing Izzy." He said. "I'll be there in a few." Liz flipped shut her cell phone but not before saying a thanks to Rome.

Liz got her backpack and duffel bag together and walked outside. About 3 minutes later Rome pulled up. While she got in the car she saw Sarah waiting for a ride.

"Rome can we take my friend home?" Liz asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure baby girl." Rome said with a grin,Liz waved at Sarah.

"You need a ride girl?" Liz asked with a mega watt smile. She and Sarah were really good friends. Their birthdays were just 2 days appart.

"Sure." Sarah said. She ran over and got in the back seat of Rome's Spider Convertable. "Thanks." She said politely. Sarah wasn't usually polite, but she was actully really thankfull.

"It's no problem." Liz told her. "Rome doesn't mind at all."

"Do ya Rome?" Liz asked him.

"Not at all." Rome said. When he got done talking Liz reached for the radio. She hit the 3rd button and the radio said 104.5. 'Sugar' By Trick Daddy started booming through the car.

"One thing about you is, that you have really good taste in music!" Rome yelled over the music. He started bobbing his head to the music. Liz really didn't mind because she and Sarah were singing the song at the top of their lungs. After the song ended Rome turned down the radio.

"So. Where and when do I turn." Rome asked any one of the girls.

"Take a right up this road." Sarah piped up as she pointed in the right direction. "Mine's the 3rd house in the left." She informed him. Rome pulled into that house and his jaw hit the floor. Sarah's house was about 2 bedrooms less of a mansion. It was huge, but Sarah never once acted rich. She didn't even like having that much money unless they went shopping, of course sometimes it had advantages, she really hated being stero-typed.

"This house is huge." Rome said gaping at how nice it was.

"Yea." Sarah told him."Thanks for the ride." SHe grabbed her stuff, jumped out of the car, and gave Liz a hugg.

"C-Ya. Tomorrow Sarah." Liz told her.

"Yea. C-Ya." Sarah replied to her. She walked up the sidewalked to the house and went inside. When she was out of site Liz smaked Rome on the head.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"She hates when people talk about how big her house is or how loaded she is." She said. "It's like a stero type. 99 of all rich people are snobs and she hates when people think that about her?"

"Well how was I supposed to know. It's not tattooed on her forehead." Rome said seriously.

"Unbelievable!" Was all Liz could say.

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I want to shout out to Sarah and say THANK YOU for all your ideas and help! I love ya to death girl! lol. So how did you guys like it? I hope it was long enough! PLEASE PLEASE IM BEGGING... REVIEW FOR ME! Thanks!

Liz


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rome and Liz arrived at the garage and walked in. She immedietly spotted Jimmy working on a car, Suki working on a sketch, and Tej looking over her shoulder. Liz walked over to where they were sitting and plopped down next to them.

"Hey Lizzy." Suki said to the young girl as they pounded fists. "Hey Suks." She replied.

"Hey Izzy." Tej said as he gave her a hug. "Hey Tej."

"So how was practice?" Suki asked. Liz sighed.

"It sucked. The guys basketball team was hogging the court so we couldn't practice." Liz told her. Suki laughed. "Sorry I asked." Liz laughed as well. "It's okay." Tej looked at her and he could tell she was hiding something. "What's on your mind Izzy?"

Liz looked at him shocked, but quickly recovered. "Nothing. Do you know where my dad is?"

"He's in the back." Tej told her. He knew she was lying about something but he wouldn't confront her now. "He busy?" Liz asked.

"Naw." Tej replied. "He's just talking with Monica."

"Oh." She said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I'll just wait." She never did like Monica. She was always trying to take up all her dads time. Ever since Monica joined the force and became her dad's partner, she's done nothing but try to get her dad's attention away from Liz. Brian has been the only parent she's really ever known, and she's scared that maybe Monica is trying to take him away from her. Brian adopted Liz when she was 12 years old, after her parents were killed in a drive by shooting while they were on a business trip in New York. Her thoughts were inturruped when she heard yelling.

"NO. I'M NOT DOING ANY MORE JOBS FOR THE FORCE. I'M DONE WITH BEING A COP. MY RECORD IS CLEARED, AND I HAVE A FAMILY NOW!" She heard her dad scream.

"Come on. Let's go Izzy." Rome said pulling her out of the garage. "Stop!" She said in a deathly quiet voice. Rome let go of her. Last time he heard that voice and didn't let go, he had a shoe in the family jewels.

"SHE ISN'T EVEN YOUR REAL DAUGHTER! SHES AN ORPHAN!" Monica yelled at him. "SHE'S AN ORPHAN THAT YOU FEEL SORRY FOR!" She instantly felt bad when she saw his face. Brian went red.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS GARAGE AND DONT EVER COME BACK AGAIN!" He screamed in anger.

When Brian walked from his office, to make sure Monica left, Liz saw the look on his face and she could tell that he was pissed off and upset at the same time. Not even knowing if Liz had heard the awful things Monica said he walked to Liz, wrapped is arms around her, and embraced her like he never had before. Liz began to sob into his chest. Tej, Suki, Jimmy, and Rome left quietly out of the front door.

"I'm so sorry that you had to hear all of the things she said Baby." Brian whispered into her hair. Liz nodded and slowly pulled herself out of their embrace.

"I'm gonna go back to the house." She told him as she wiped at her tears that were running down her cheeks. "Okay." Brian replied. He kissed her forehead and she walked from the garage into the house that the team shared. Jimmy, Tej, Suki, and Rome were all sitting on the couch watching T.V when she came in. She ran past them to her room and slammed the door, then got on her laptop. She sighned on the internet and saw that her best guy friend was on.

**SKyLiNeRaCeR22**- Hey L!

**LiLRaCiNChIc01**- Hey Justin.

Liz and Justin met at a race her dad and the team was at a race, when some other racer came up to Liz and was hitting on her. Brian and the team weren't anywhere to be found and Liz was feeling a little uncomfortable. When the strange guy wouldn't take no for an answer, Liz began to panic, and out of no where she saw this guy from school who she never really talked to before, come up to her and the strange guy and told him to back off. When the other guy said no, get your own chick, Justin hit him. Ever since then him and Liz, have been best friends, able to tell each other everything.

**SKyLiNeRaCeR22**- What's Wrong?

**LiLRaCiNChIc01**- Nothin.

**SKyLiNeRaCeR22**- Come on. I can tell something is wrong.

**LiLRaCiNChIc01**- Sighs Monica came into the garage today and tried to convince my dad to rejoin the force. When he said no she just said some stuff about me.

**SKyLiNeRaCeR22**- What kinda 'stuff'?

**LiLRaCiNChIc01**- She told my dad that I wasn't even his real daughter and that I was just an orphan.

**SKyLiNeRaCeR22**- Gosh L, Im sorry.

**LiLRaCiNChIc01**- It's okay. I'll be fine.

**SKyLiNeRaCeR22**- You Sure?

**LiLRaCiNChIc01**- Yea I'm sure. Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later or I might call you or something. Bye!

**(LiLRaCiNChIc01 has signed off.)**

AN: Hey Guys! I hoped you liked this chapter. I only got like 3 reviews or so. Please please please review and let me know what you think. Thanks ... Liz. (Thanks to Amanda who helped me out.)


End file.
